The present disclosure relates generally to refrigerators. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a refrigerator that includes a compartment that is adjustable between various functional modes to provide a user with the ability to change the compartment from one refrigeration mode to another refrigeration mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,512 to Peterson et al. discloses a refrigerator having a middle fresh food compartment, a relatively large bottom freezer compartment arranged below the fresh food compartment and a relatively small top freezer compartment arranged above the fresh food compartment. Two fans are used in conjunction to distribute cooling air from around a single evaporator to the two freezer compartments to control the temperatures therein. Peterson et al. is energy deficient because these two fans must be continuously running during the operation of the refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,678 to Chang et al. discloses a refrigerator with a multipurpose storage chamber that is positioned in the fresh food compartment and can be used to store a variety of foods. A guiding path of refrigerated air is provided to guide cool air to the multipurpose storage container. A flap, which is controllable at an open angle, is provided to control the amount of cooling air provided to the multipurpose storage chamber. Chang et al. is deficient as temperature control of the multipurpose storage chamber is made using a variable angle dampening device, which lacks precision in the temperature control of the multipurpose chamber. By modulating the angle, one would still need to wait a period of time before the temperature in the chamber increases. If one wants to convert this chamber to store relatively higher temperature items, this conversion or temperature adjustment would take a long period of time to occur. Additionally, the positioning of the chamber is not advantageous because the user needs to access the housing compartment first to access the chamber that is inconveniently located within the compartment. Finally, given the chamber's proximity to the evaporator and size, generally, temperatures in the chamber would be frigid, and this arrangement does not provide the user with the flexibility of using the chamber for a range of items, such as, a chiller configuration, or for storing relatively higher temperature items.